A normal day,is a crazy day
by GlowingRain571
Summary: Two sister,an small animal lover and a crazy daring adventurer. Two of them have they own adventure while the nature lover fell in love with a fish with legs. Will she ever confuses her love or is something danger is ahead of them. (This is me and my cousin fan story on amazing world of gumball. And I'm not good on summary.) (Darwin x Oc) and (Tina x Oc). I know,weird isn't it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So,this is a new story,me and my cousin are working on. We really hope you guys enjoy this chapter,mostly it will be my cousin and me as the main characters (mostly my cousin character). We don't have a lot of time together when school starts and she kind lives a bit far away from me. So we hope you guys like this chapter were starting. Please leave a comment.**

* * *

 _Chapter one: Awesome day,with no trouble at all_

In a Rv car, there were two sister's with a loving mother and father. They were all moving to Elmore town because their father got a new job in the rainbow factory. On there way, there was a ten year's old at the table drawing the forest,named Royalty. She is made out of nature wood with green leaves as her skirt,when the seasons changes, the leaves changes too. Wearing a purplish blue short sleeve shirt with a black heart in the middle,long black boots,good luck charm necklace and long pinkish hair. She loves all tiny animals, she even help little animals out of their shells to see the world and learn love. She could even talk to animals. She look over to her older sister who is sticking out her head with her tongue out, named-

"Hey!"

(Sigh) I hate when she does this. "Hey narrator! I can explain myself you know?!" She's sometimes annoying. "I heard that!"...Her name is Candy. She twelve years old,a purplish red fox who is absolute crazy to even think how dangerous it is! " It's what I do." She have goldish brown eye, long black hair,wearing a silver hoodie with a strange symbol she made on,long blue jeans pants and red boots. She is always adventures towards dangerous stuff. And she also love doing dares, even if that meant getting into trouble's. "Hey! I don't get in trouble a lot!"

"(Sigh) Mom,Candy's talking to her imaginary friend again." And yes Candy is the only one who can hear me.

"And it's worth it!"

"It's alright,Royal. You'll get used to it soon." Their father said as he continues to drive. "Were even almost there too. So it won't be too long." He said as Royal continued to draw on her forest. Once they got to their new home, it was a bit small but they think they could handle it. Royal picked out a room where the sun will shine brightly at her window, and for Candy-

"I pick the attic!" (Groan) Could you please stop interrupting me!? The rest of the package were on their way to their new home but it will take two days until it arrives. "At least we got some of our stuff we needed soon." Seriously,could you please stop interrupting me?! "Fine,fine. For now."

"Royal,Candy. Won't you girl like to walk around the neighborhood? I heard this place have nice neighbor's here." Their mother said as she's carrying a few boxes to the new living room.

"You sure mom? We could help." Royal ask. "Oh no, darling. Me and your father will work here while you two have a look around. Now go on,but be back by 6 o'clock."

"Okay! Well, be back!" Candy said and jump out of the window.

"...Do we need a new window now?"

"Hmm,not really. It's kind dusty when we got here. Either open the doors or let Candy jump through the window. And I kinda choose the window." She said with a goofy smile. Royal smiles too and left to look around the neighborhood and keep a look out to her older sister. She always worried about her if she really does something stupid,she could get hurt,or worse. She sometimes feel's like she's the older sister to Candy. One time, Candy was climbing up a high tree with alligators surrounding her,she jump off the tree and jump on each of their nose till she got away from them. She just hope this place will be more safer and less dangerous for her.

"Hey, Royal! How's Brownie doing?" Oh yeah, I also forgot. Royal's pet squirrel,Brownie, was rescued by her when one of the snakes was there to eat her. She usually sleep's behinds Royals hollow neck,so that Brownie could cuddle her cheeks next to her.

"She's doing good. She even knows how to make cookies,better than Dad," she said and both of them laugh. Just then, Royal felt something run into her and fall's back.

"Oh,Sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you." She open her eye's to see a fish with legs. That's the first time she ever was seen. The fish boy got up and held out his hand to her. So grab his hand and felt a little heat on her.

"I-it's alright." she said with a bit of nervousness as she got up.

"Darwin! There you are!" 'So that's your name' Royal thought. She saw a blue cat running up to him with a tired look on. He still painting until he got his breath and look up to see the two girls. "Oh,Hello. Sorry for my brother running into you."

"It's alright. I'm Royalty,but you could just call me Royal. And this is my sister,Candy." She introduces themselves.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Gumball, and this is Darwin. My best friend and brother...Hey,I don't think we saw you anywhere around this town?"

"That's because we moved here today to look for danger!" Candy said with excitement on her face.

"N-No. But yes,we did just move her. But not to look for danger."

"Really. Well then,welcome to Elmore. Well, show you around if its alright with you."

"Sure. We would love to. Won't we...Candy!?" She turned around to see Candy was gone. "Oh man! Why does she always get's in trouble!"

* * *

So,your sister is a bit crazy sometimes but you still love her?" Gumball asks as they search around the town.

"Yes. Sometimes she gets a bit annoying but that's her. She kinda even promises her grandfather doing crazy things he did."

"...Maybe it was best to leave her with your grandpa." Just then,Darwin hit him in the back of his head.

"Gumball! You shouldn't say that to a pretty girl." Royal blush a bit when Darwin just called her pretty.

"OW! Sorry jeez. Anyway,where do your sister mostly like to go?" Gumball ask.

"Well,she'll go anywhere where they got the most chocolate place."

"Oh! I know where that place is!" Darwin said and grabbed Royal's hand and run. She blushed again. She doesn't know what's going on with her,she never has this before. They all ran toward's a mall and went inside and search for Candy. They run up and down,left and right,back and forth.

"Where is she? She can't get lost very easily." Just then,they heard yelling on the top floor. She knew who exactly whats going to happen. She runs fast upstairs to see Candy was running away from an angry cashier with ketchup all over him.

"Candy!" Royal yelled as she and Gumball and Darwin run beside each other. "What did you do?!"

"(Laughing) I threw a water balloon ketchups! It was a dare from a little kid who didn't get a free toy fare and square! It was worth it!" she yelled and cheered. They all ran towards the elevator and push the last floor before the cashier get's in.

"Are you crazy!"

"(Laughing) That's hilarious! Why haven't I think of that?" Gumball said.

"That's not hilarious,you could have gotten in trouble," Royal said.

"She's right. What if they could have banded you from the mall." Darwin said.

"Oh, it's alright. That place was a bit kinda lame. Hey Royal," Candy held up a huge sketch book and pencils in her hand. "got a gift for you."

"Is...is that...NO Way!" She hugs her sister in her tighten grips around her. "I thought they nearly stop selling these things! oh, thank you!"

"Heh,no problem...Bob"

"Don't call me that." When the door open's,Candy push them all out towards a shopping cart and throw them all inside. "What the-What are you doing?!"

"Hold on tight!" She pushes them off very fast away from the cashier who is still behind and run towards huge crowds.

"So,uh...Where did you move from?" Darwin asks as he holds on tight to Royal.

"T-Texas. Is this place? Just asking."

"Uh yes. 100% safe. There's no danger hear at all-" A huge explosion was heard right behind them.

"I thought the pest controls handed the rats problem! Now they are on the lose and breaking explosive electronic!" Piles of rats and explosion were coming behind them.

"Is this sometimes normal!?" She asks in fear when the explosion nearly caught up to them.

"Y-yes. Sometimes the day's like this gets must better soon." Candy saw the door in front of them.

"Get ready to do an epic pose!" She yelled and held out her phone. Another explosion was heard and Royal and the rest jump out of the cart and flew towards the door while Candy takes a quick picture with the explosion behind them. They drop to the ground and start running again. Don't want to get any more serous trouble. They all ran towards the park where its safe. "Haha! This is an awesome photo!"

"Really? Let me see." Gumball said as he looks at the picture. "Cool! We are awesome."

Royal look at her sister then at Darwin who was looking nervously away from her. "...So...does this place have a lot of cute and fuzzy little animals. I kind like them." She asks.

"Y-yeah. There are a lot of animals here. Including adorable ones. I could even talk to some of the animals."

"You can?! I-I can too!" She said with joy in her eye's. Darwin blushes at that sight of her eyes.

"Really. Could you even speak to a squirrel?"

" " She looks around till she picks up an acorn and held it up right beside her neck. "Here Brownie. Come on." She said. Brownie came out behind her and wrap her hands around the acorn and start eating it. "Darwin,I would like you to meet Brownie, Brownie meet Darwin." She said as Brownie look a Darwin for a moment. Darwin said something in his squirrel voice and Brownie responded. "(Giggle) Look's like she starting to like you."

"Where did she came from. She just appeared all of sudden?"

"That's because I have a hollow behind my neck. She's lucky because she wouldn't stop cuddling with me," she said as Brownie cuddle against her cheeks.

"Aww! So cute," he said and petted Brownies head. 'But too cute for an adorable for a girl like you.'

"Hey, narrator! Are you done reading minds yet!? It's getting creepy and very weird now. Are you going to read Brownies minds now!?"

"...uh?" Gumball and Darwin respond with confusion look and look at Royal for an answer.

"(Sigh) Sometimes she talks to her imaginary friend."

"And their name is-"

"Narrator. Yep."

* * *

The four were in their home as Darwin and Royal continued to talk to each other but Royal still feel's that weird feeling's inside of her when she looks at Darwin.

"Hey, Royal." She snaps out if her thoughts and turns her head to Darwin who had that cute smile on his face. "Are you guy's going to come to Elmore Junior high. Cause that's were me and Gumball go." He said.

"Um..uh...I-I think so? Why you ask?"

"Uh...just wondering what school you're going to be , there is an animal shelter club in there too," he said as he scratch's his back. The moment was ruined when Candy breaks them apart.

"Okay, guy's it's late. And we have to get home now. See you guys later!" She said and pushed Royal to reach their new home. "You have a crush on that fish,don't you?" she whisper with a smirk. Now she know's why her chest kept going crazy.

"Don't you dare tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't."

They both reached home just in time for dinner and surprised to see the living room was already finished. "Hey, girls. How was your day?" Their father ask.

"It was awesome!" Candy said.

"And there was no trouble at all. We also made a few friend's too." Royal said, then quickly thought about Darwin holding her hand.

"Oh, how wonderful. I hope you both meet them at your new school." They all ate dinner and went to bed,well not actually,they don't have their beds yet. Royal look at the stars,thinking about Darwin.

"Hey! Narrator! I think is kinda rude for reading someone's thought!" I thought you were asleep! I'm trying to explain the story! "Yeah,will then,tell me what will happen tomorrow." I'm not going to explain it. "Oh come on!"

"Candy! Go to sleep!" You should listen to your sister. "(Chuckle) She just said the "Go to sleep" like Jeff the killer say." Oh my gosh! See you in the next chapter!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. So my cousin is Royalty,and I'm Candy. We both hope you guys like this chapter. And sorry if its a bit short.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: First day of school_

Royal and her sister were getting their stuff ready for their first day of school. She kinda hopes it won't be the same thing with the mall.

"Hey Narrator,are you done watching us?" Could you please shut up for one second! "...One. So are you-" Anyway, "Rude." They were on their way towards the closest bus stop. Candy sat on the ground and pulled out her phone to see more photos of herself and sometimes her sister adventure. Royal leaned against the pole and start thinking about that cute fish,Darwin.

"Hey,Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"...Have you ever watch any romance movie. When you saw someone that was meant for you,and you knew this is the first sight of like."

"...Na. And I hope where not in anime! Which the Narrator always want to be a stalker!" Seriously! Stop ruining this story!

"Because Darwin seem's so cute. I don't even know if that was a dream."

"Well,right now you're awake. But it's best just to have a crush on him right now. But not too early on the love base. Just talk to him in a normal way. And then see how it goes for a friendship get's towards the romance."

" You're right...maybe I should ask him on a date." She said,clearly not listening.

"...Really. Alright. Ask him on a date then you will ruin the moment for him to ask you on a date." She said when she saw the bus.

"What!? M-maybe I should wait for a little while!"

* * *

They both went inside their new school so see a principal waiting for them. He told them the simple rules (which Candy would never follow), what their subjects are in their class and etc.

"Would you two girls like a tour around the school?" Principal Brown ask.

"Sure."

* * *

7 minutes later

"Yes! Yes, it was us! But before you judge think about this! Video games! Rap music! Television! The internet! Advertising making us want something your generation shoves down our throats so you can get even richer! Who's the real victim here!? And while you're at it,think about this! Who is the real culprit; the victim of your corrupt society,or the man that could've done something,but let it happen?" Gumball said who have no idea why he and Darwin are called in the principal office. Principal Brown was hiding behind his desk.

"Uh...I-I called you in because I thought you wouldn't mind showing Royal and Candy around the school." They both turned around to see Royal and Candy. Royal did a nervous smile and waved a bit while looking at Darwin while Candy did a peace sign at both of them.

"Gahh,dag nabbit man. I just wasted another best same excuse material I've had." They all left the room and Gumball and Darwin began the tour for the girls. Royal was keeping a close eye on her sister so that she won't wonder off and get in trouble again,and talking to Darwin at the same time.

"Those little tiny ladybugs are the cute's luckiest bug are adorable when you get closer to them," Royal said.

"Really! I should have pay attention more of that...By the way,why did you get excited when you saw that new sketchbook?" Darwin ask.

"oh well...I like to draw the forest a lot. It's kinda my favorite subject. But mostly the flowers. I like to draw cute flowers."

"Cool,is it alright if...maybe you could show me them?" Darwin asks shyly.

"S-sure. I wouldn't mind," she said while they continuing on their tour.

"So this is the end of the tour,we really hope you both enjoy your new school and blah blah blah. Goodbye for now." Gumball said and left without even eye contact with Royal and Candy.

"...So uh...would you like me to walk y'all to your new classrooms?" Darwin ask. "I think we have the exact schedule."

"Except me. I have cooking! Oh, this is perfect!" Candy said.

"No. Candy, don't even think about burning the school with your baking."

"Fine, at least we have art. Which is sometimes my gateway towards adventure? Come on,let's get to class." She said and all start walking to their classroom.

"Hey, Darwin?" Royal said.

"Yeah."

"Does this school...have any...bully's" Darwin nearly became silent when all his orange color drains out of his body. He shook his hand and answered.

"W-we have one...Her name is Tina Rex...She's a T-rex." ...Royal's fourth fear in the world,t-rex. 'Oh no...Dammit, Candy! Why did you make me watch Jurassic park!'

"A-an actual t-t-t-T-rex." She asks with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah. Sometimes she bully us,which is why me and Gumball run towards the hill. Either that or hide in the sewers. But you don't have to worried about that. Come on," He grabs her hand gently which cause her to blush again. "We're nearly late for class." He said with a smile.

* * *

It was lunch time, Royal was eating some fruits. She doesn't like to eat any meat. Candy, on the other hand,was eating a hot dog with mustard, and eating a chocolate bar at the same time. "It's my choice to eat these's." Shut up!

"Candy,stop talking to your imaginary friend." She notices a someone take a seat right beside her. She looks over to her shoulder to see Darwin with a happy smile. Royal nearly choke on her food until she swallowed. 'Why did I watch too many anime shows.'

"Hey, Royal. You wouldn't mind me and Gumball sit here if it's alright?" he asks as Gumball eating his own lunch.

"It's fine." She said as she continued to eat.

"So,how do you like about the school so far?" Darwin ask.

"It okay so far...It's really different from our last school,had a forest behind it,great lake,funny people and...great friends." Royal said with a sad expression on her face. Candy noticed her sad expression very quick.

"Okay,I think that's enough questions before the Narrator brings up any flashback or telling anyone the back story,which I don't want to hear or see!" It's important for them to know! "Not yet! Actually, Never! Candy,how about we go outside for a fresh air." She said then pick up Royal and put her on her shoulder. "See you later!"

"Candy! What are you-Stop it!" Royal said as she hit Candy's back.

"Wow,I wonder what's their problem? Well anyway, it's not ours,so what do we know. Gumball said as he continued eating. 'But I really wonder,why did Royal seem sad when she mentioned her friends? I hope it wasn't too seriously.' Darwin thought.

Meanwhile,Royal was still hitting Candy's back until she drops her. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I know you were about to make a tear. You know I couldn't stand you seeing a single tear in your eye."

"(Sigh) I know...But that doesn't mean putting me on your shoulder."

"Sorry. I just don't want you to remember that sad past. I can't even bare looking at you with your tears in your eyes. Even Brownie. We moved here three weeks and I'm not letting my little sister tear slip out of your eyes unless it's happy tears. I know the difference."

"...Your right. Sorry."

"It's alright," she said and hug her. "Just make sure your feeling don't get too deep in you. Even a crush," she added with a smirk.

"Candy!"

"Come on! At least be careful. You'll never know what will happen next. Crush turn into love,love turn into marriage,then marriage turn's into-"

"Okay! Don't tell me any more of those." She said and shove her away playfully.

* * *

Royal and Candy were sitting on the school bus getting to their homes. Darwin kept on staring at Royal in the front while he's in the back seat with gumball.

"Dude,are you okay? You kept on staring at Royal the whole school with weird anime heart on your eyes." Gumball ask.

"Oh uh...I'm fine dude. It's nothing." Gumball looks him for a moment,then at Royal,then him again.

"I get it...You're in love with-!" Darwin quickly put his hands on Gumball's mouth so that he doesn't yell it out loud for Royal or the rest of the people to hear.

"Dude, what are you thinking! Don't say that out loud," he whispered. "And no. I'm not in love. J-Just a little crush...that's all." he said and blush.

"Oh really. In math class,you draw a graphic of Royal sitting on a big with you and another drawing with you and Royal kissing in the moonlight."

"Dude,please don't tell me no more. Okay,so maybe a bit of love add into it,but it's mostly crush." Darwin said and look back one more time at Royal.

"Whatever you say,bro."

They all got out of the bus and went to their homes. Royal and Candy were eating dinner as their parents ask them on their first day of school.

"Did you meet your new friends at school?" Their mother ask.

"Yeah. They even gave us a tour around the whole school." Royal said.

"It would have been fun if we were lost,then find the cooking class,then-"

"Candy,no. No burning up the class and try not to burn the whole school down with your baking." their mother said.

"Are teacher's...are a little bit weird."

"Especially an angry teacher, Miss Simian. I was about to sneak out of the room." Candy said.

"Please don't tell me you try to sneak out of the window." her father ask her.

"It was worth it. She even gave us test. Which it was unfair since we just started coming to school on the first day."

"Well,maybe she was just testing you how smart you girls are."

"Maybe...or trying to poison us with her deadly toxic test."

"(Sigh) So Royal,was there any problems around school? No bully's or anything?" Royal stop eating for a second then quickly shook her head with a smile.

"Nope,no bully problems or any problems. Nope,none at all."

"Oh,alright. Just making sure. You know,if you have any problems, you could always tell the teachers or us." Their mother said. Royal is not very good at telling someone who is bullying her,except her sister. Which she sometimes handles the bullies in her own way...Nearly got them to the hospital.

* * *

Royal was drawing a picture of Darwin in her room, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He's everywhere she sees. She doesn't know-

"Narrator! Could you please stop reading minds and look at everybody's movement and what their saying?! What if you ruined the ending!? You may even give spoilers! Which I,of course, enjoy spoilers." I'm not telling any spoilers,and I'm not a stalker or reading people's minds! This is the story I'm trying to tell! "oh yeah. Sure. Your story. This is our story. And it's great!" You do know I have to skip the part where you nearly broke your bones when you jump out of the window. "It was worth it. Miss Simian was crazy and I even saw her and Principal Brown making out. Which was very gross." That's because you sneak inside the teacher lounge! Who does that! "hmm...You"

"Candy! Could you please go to bed!?" Your family really getting annoying with you. Could you please go to sleep so that we could get to the next chapter.

"Still thinking about it-" you know what. I'm just gonna end it hear.

* * *

 **A/N: From the sweater part where Gumball said his amazing excuse material,we just had to add it. We hope you like this chapter. Well, try to make it longer for you guys. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So my cousin want's Penny to be in the shell (like the old times) and where Gumball still haven't confuse his feelings to her. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter three: New friend's and pet Ferret_

Royal was in a peaceful forest,drawing the tree's and flowers at her sighting's. She sometimes lose a bit focus and draw Darwin instead. She doesn't know why. She kept going back and forth thinking about Darwin and drawing the forest. Brownie crawl out of her hollow and cuddle against her cheeks. "Hey Brownie. How are you doing?" She ask as she pet her head. Brownie cuddle her more and climb on top of her pink hair. "(Giggle) Alright. I let you sleep their." she look up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. She took her sketch book and pencil's,then start heading back home. While she was walking home,she accidentally bump into someone. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention as well." She looks up to see a peanut with antlers on her head.

"S-still,I'm sorry. My name's Royalty, but you could just call me Royal."

"Oh,That's a beautiful name. Mines Penny. Nice to meet you...Hey,were you the new student with your sister last week?" she asks.

"Y-yeah."

"...Did your sister climb out of the window in Miss Simian three times to get away from the test."

"(Sigh) Yep. That's my sister Candy alright."

"(Giggle) That was crazy but mostly funny."

"(Giggle) Yeah,it is pretty funny. Did you hear her say "You won't take me alive!" "

"Oh yes. That's so funny,the whole class laughed." She did remember that,she nearly thought it was kinda mean when the class thought she was stupid or something,but now she thought twice,it was kinda funny. She usually does a lot more crazy things. "Hey,I was wondering, do you and your sister want to hang out with me. Carrie and I kinda took a dare from Anais,Gumball and Darwin sister, and-"

"Wait...Gumball and Darwin...Is...Darwin going to be there?" Royal ask and blush.

"Yeah. I think. So were taking Anais to a movie which she's a little bit too young for,so we dared to maybe be there with her so she could get in."

"Um Sure. Why not. And I know my sister will want's to see any movie. She haves no words saying no. What movie does this Anais want to watch?"

"Gremlins"

* * *

 _Next day_

"(Groan) Oh, the pain. The pain is haunting me. I'm dying." Candy said as she's in her bed. Will at least its a good thing for her to get sick. "I heard that!"

"Are you alright,Candy! What happen!?" Royal ask very scared and worried at the same time.

"I (Cough) I may have dive in the sewer to the lake. (Cough) Sorry, I couldn't come to the movie."

"(Sigh) Please, next time you will think twice before you go."

"Heh,can't make promise's."

Royal went to the movie to see a cute pink bunny and a ghost. 'This must be Anais and the ghost could be Carrie.' She thought as she comes towards them. She also see's Gumball and Darwin there as well.

"Hey, Royal!" Darwin said and waved at her. 'So cute!'

"H-hey Darwin." She said and waved back. Penny look around for any sign of Royal's sister but can't find her.

"Where's your sister?" She asks.

"She's sick. She did another crazy adventure thing,which got her sick."

"Oh dear. Well,I hope she gets better."

"Me too." she looks down at little Anais. "Hi,my names Royalty,but you can call me Royal. You must be Anais,right." Anais nodded.

"Yep. It's a pleasure to meet you too." She then looks at the ghost.

"You must be Carrie." She asks,Carrie nodded and flipped her hair.

"Yep,It cools to meet you. Sorry about your sister getting sick."

"It's alright. One time she was dog pile by chickens,she actually got chicken pox."

"Really,that's kinda weird."

"I know."

They went inside the movie to get some snacks and took their seats. Gumball took his seat next to Penny,with hearts in his eyes, while Darwin sits next to Royal.

"Psst. Hey, Royal." Darwin whispered to her as the movie started.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of this drawing." he pulled out a paper with a beautiful drawing of the underwater forest with fish,tree's,and animals,that could breathe in water. Royal was amazed by this drawing.

"This is...So beautiful." She said not taking her eyes off of it. "Hold on." she got her drawing of the flower she drew with a butterfly on it.

"So cool! You have an amazing,no,beautiful talent of art."

"T-thank you." She said and blush.

* * *

"So your sister usually goes to the hospital sometimes."

"Yes. Even the time when she was poison by a snake." Royal and Darwin have non-stop talking about each other.

"Hey, guy's?" Carrie snap out of their conversation to see the movie was already over. "How long have you guy's been talking through the whole movie without getting kick out?"

"Uh,I think we kinda lost track of it."

"Okay,then is it alright you like to come with me,penny, and Anais. Were going to the mall."

"Sure. I do remember I need to get some milk as well," she said and got up from her seat. "Bye Darwin,see you at school tomorrow." She said with a cute wave and left. Darwin got his heart eyes appeared again. Before Carrie left, she saw Darwin staring at Royal. She smirks and take a quick photo.

"Huh? Wha?" Darwin said till he saw Carrie with her phone.

"So,little Darwin has a little crush on the new girl." she said and teleported out of the theater.

"NO! Wait! Carrie! Please don't show that to Royal!"

Carrie laughed when she heard his plead. It's funny to see Darwin in love,she must show this to Penny and Anais. But Royal...maybe later when their time is close. The four girls got to the mall,they nearly spent four hours of shopping. Buying dresses,clothes,shoes, and much other stuff. Royal look around to see a cookie shop. She knows Candy loves cookie. "Hey, guy's wait up,I'm going to get something for my sister!" Royal shouted across the mall.

"Okay! Hurry up,it's getting late." Penny said while telling the others to wait. Royal went to the cookie shop to see hundreds of delicious cookies.

"Hello, there Miss, what would you like?" The lady asks behind the counter.

"Hmm...May I have-" Then a crash was heard behind the kitchen. Came out of the door was a ferret with a cookie in its mouth while running away from an angry baker with a broom.

"Get back here you crazy animal!" He said and slammed his broom on the ground,missing the ferret. Royal couldn't just stand there and watch this poor animal get hurt. Plus she did see her sister watching a video of cute ferrets playing while no one is around.

"Wait! Stop!" She yelled and grabbed the frighten ferret in her arms.

"What are you doing?! That stupid animal has been doing a lot of trouble in the kitchen!" He yelled at her which cause her to hug the ferret closer to her. The lady grabbed a frying pan and hit him in the head.

"Would you quiet it and don't scare the costumer away!" she yelled. The baker rub his sour head and gone back to the kitchen. "Sorry about that. He usually trying to kill that little ferret when I told him just a few minutes ago we will set up a little trap and release him back to the forest. But I guess he have other planes."

"I-its alright. I couldn't even let this little guy get hurt." Royal pet the ferret head while it purrs in her touch. "Anyway,my I have six chocolate chip cookies to go?"

"Sure." The lady said and got a paper bag and put the cookies inside. Royal pet the ferret on her head while reaching out to her purse to get her wallet. "Oh no. This is in the house." the lady said when she noticed Royal was about to get the money.

"But-"

"No, but's ma'am. You even help me saving that ferret. Are you going to release him when you leave?" Royal thought for a moment until she got an idea.

"Well...not really. My sister loves ferrets. She even goes to a pet store just to play with them."

"Aww! That's so sweet. I hope you guys have fun." she said and waved when Royal left.

* * *

"So,Your giving him to your sister?" Anais asks as they all headed home.

"Yep. She really enjoys ferrets. I caught her watching a video of baby ferrets playing each other. She even kept begging me not to tell anyone. Don't tell her I said that to you." She said and add a wink. Anais laughed.

"Don't worry I won't...Can I ask you something Royal,It's not important if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's alright. Ask away."

"Do you have a crush on my brother,Darwin." Now she wishes the time could just freeze forever.

"I...Y-yes...maybe." she whispered.

"Aww!" Carrie and Penny said behind.

"That's so cute and adorable at the same time!" Penny said.

"Please don't tell anyone else! Even Darwin! My sister already knows."

"Don't worry girl,we won't tell," Carrie said and put her arm around her. "I kinda ship you two lover bird's."

"I agree. You do make a cute couple someday." Penny said. Royal blush so hard she covered her face with her hands.

"Please...No more. I can't take it anymore."

"Come on. It's cute."

"No, it's not...It's embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing. At least give it a try to my brother. Maybe he'll feel the same?" Anais said and gave her a hug and do the puppy eyes. 'Why! Why does the puppy eye's always work on everybody! It's everybody's weakness,even to a cute little girl!' Royal screamed in her head.

"(Groan) Alright! Alright! But not right now or tomorrow. Just when...maybe the time feels right?"

"Alright. But don't make it twenty years. It's cute to see you and my brother together."

"Aren't you a little too you-"

"I know a lot of smartness and like,a lot of government things."

"...Okay."

Royal got home and went straight upstairs to the attic only to see Candy throwing up in a bucket. "Are you...okay Candy?" She asks and hides the cookies behind her back. 'Maybe I should wait until she feel's a lot better.'

"Yeah...I couldn't even hear the Narrator far away with you. (Chuckle) I guess this sickness cause my hearing to get it a bit silent." Oh, thank you! I away's wanted that! I wish this moment would last forever. "Anyway,why do you have a ferret around your neck?"

"I uh.I found it in the park all alone. I even thought maybe you would like him." She put the ferret down while he runs wild a bit till it curls around Candy's tail.

"Aww. How nice and could you please give me cookies behind your back. You know I could smell them."

"No. You'll get sick again with a stomach ache."

"No I-" Then quick before Royal's eye's,Candy grab the bucket and throw up again. "...Fine. Will,what do you think I should-(Sniff) Wait a second." She sniffs again and it came from the ferret. She sniffed him one more time and realized that scent "Hmm,I think I found a name for this guy."

"Well,what's his name?" Candy pick the ferret up and put him on top of her head.

"His name is Cookie!"

"Cookie?"

"Yeah. Since for some reason,he smells like cookies. And you know how much I love cookies."

"Alright. Once your feeling better tomorrow,then you can have a cookie."

"Thank's Royal. Your a best sister to have." She said and rested her head. Man,I really wish she could stay sick for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for all the Carrie x Darwin if there's a club for them! We still think it cute for them. Still,were sorry! Leave a comment** **please. Well try to get chapter 4 done before my cousin have to leave tomorrow. See you later! Oh, and the Narrator,you can make them a He or a She,you decide how the narrator voice is.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: Runaway mouse and soap skating_

Candy was sleeping next to the door of the animal shelter club. Royal don't want her to give any animals some original candy and other kinds of sweets. She once got in trouble with that in a pet shop. Royal was taking care a little parrot while Darwin taking care of a guinea pig. He kept hearing Royal saying strange things,he guesses it was her way talking to animals. Some people thought she was talking weird to them,but to him,she sounded like a beautiful angel giving gifts to animals.

"Hey Darwin." Royal ask him,getting him out of his daydream. "Could you past me those crackers behind you,on the top shelf." she said as the parrot kept cuddling to her. Darwin looks up at the top shelf and to him,it's kinda almost high above him. But he want's to do it for his love. Even if she's not his love,yet. He look back behind to see her distracted with now three parrot on her arms. He pulled over a stool slowly and went up to get the crackers until a frog landed on his head,follow by five more jump on his head.

"No,no,no. Don't. I need to be awesome. Please?" A guinea pig walk across the shelf and push the crackers away from him. Guess they love Royal more they want him to fail being awesome or something. More frogs jump on top of him to hold him down. Darwin quickly grabbed the crackers but nearly make the guinea pig fall. He put one of his leg's out and catch the falling pet before it hits the ground. "Please don't do this." he beg till he saw a frog jump off his head and landed on the shelf,right beside the catnip plant's. "...Don't you da-" The frog drop the plant all over him and the kitten's go wiled. He fell down shouting while the guinea pig landed safely on the ground,even the frog's. Royal heard his shout and saw him on the ground with kittens all over him.

"Darwin! Are you alright!?" Royal ask and quickly let the parrot fly off of her arm. She came towards him and pick up the kittens and put them in their pen's. Once she got the last kitten off of him,he was covered in little bits of fur.

"Tha-Achoo!(Sniff) Thank's. Here's the-Achoo! crackers." he said and gave her a box of crackers. She smiled nervously and take the box and lifted him up.

"(Giggle) Are you alright? What happened back there?"

"I-Achoo! I don't know?(Sniff)"

"Maybe we should go to the nurse office,Gumball said you did have huge allergies with a little bit of fur and feather."

"No I-AAACHOOO!(Sniff)"

"That's it,were going now,sneeze," She said and brought him to the nurse right away to get him check up.

* * *

 _3 minutes later_

Royal was glad Darwin stop sneezing. He even sneezed the whole room. "Your feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry for my sneeze outburst."

"It's alright. What even happen back there with all of the kitten, frog, and all the other cuties pile on top of you." Darwin became nervous and didn't want to tell her he was nearly defeated by cute animals. They must have known he like her since he kept on drawing pictures of her in his notebook or that he been staring at her for fifteen minutes.

"M-maybe it's because they love me so much,they don't want me to leave them behind or maybe just wanted to be pet." that's a lie but a least she brought it.

"(Giggle) I wish I could see that again,how they cuddle against your cheeks." Darwin blush when he hears her giggle,so cute.

"Hey Narrator! Could you-" Oh won't you shut up! "Nope,in fact,I think I have an idea,which I know you will need a break from your great friend,Candy." (Sigh) And what would that be? And I thought you were asleep! "Well yeah,I was asleep until you became annoying as usual. So hears what I'm thinking,why don't you do my sister point of view. Since I think this story will be good if it could be tell by someone else's view." I..hmm...Alright, fine. But just for this chapter. "I don't know. I could tell your pretty thirsty from all this talking. I think there's going to be more of our point of view then your's." (Groan) Fine.

 _Royal's Point of view_

Darwin was ambush by cute little animals. I wish I could have taken a picture of that. We were going back to the room to see Candy was still asleep by the door while the animals were waiting for us,but suddenly,they all come towards me. It's almost like they were waiting for me then Darwin. I began to hope I didn't take his little cute friends away from him. "Okay little cuties,we have to leave now soon. School is almost over." I said and pick each one of them up and put them each in their own pen or their glass tank. I even rub my nose on their nose,they make such a cute sound. "Is that everyone?"

"I think so. 3 bunny,4 lizards,4 mice,6-"

"Wait...4 mice's? Weren't there...5 mice?"

"...Oh no. Their last one must have runaway!" Oh man! This is bad,very bad! What if one of them step on it or even worse! How did we let once mice runaway!?

"Hey, guy's?" Candy open the door with a confused look on her. "Did one of the mouse escape from a science lab or something? Or did you let a runaway mouse on the lo-"

"Why didn't you caught it?!" Darwin yelled.

"How was I suppose to know it came from the shelter. Anyway, I think it went that way," she said and pointed to the left. I quickly ran and grabbed Candy's arm,followed by Darwin. "Whoa! Where are we going!?"

"We are going to look for the mice,and you're going to help!" I said and look at the way she pointed.

"Alright. But could I at least try something cool that'll make us go faster to find it." We have to be an idiot but we stop and listen to her.

"What's your idea?" Darwin ask.

If anyone can call her crazy,you can. Because she knows I can't skate and we are strapped to a bar of soap under our shoes! At least it make us fast but I couldn't control where to go. "Candy! This is a bad idea!" I yelled out and try to stand up and not falling. I don't want to embarrass myself to Darwin. He's doing great on skating soap somehow. I don't want him to think I'm a wimp who doesn't know how to skate. "G-guys! Slow down! I can't-!" I felt myself slipping again and heading straight towards the stairs. I closed my eyes and waited to fall down but nothing happens. I open my eyes to see Darwin in front of me very close,holding me. I'm feeling myself I'm going to explode any moment.

"Are you okay?" he ask.

"Y-yeah...I don't know how to skate. Even on a soap." I said and blush a bit.

"It's alright. Why don't I teach you." he put me down gently and show me how to skate. He hold around my waist while I hold on his shoulders. "Just push your right leg out a little,then do the same to the other while going forward." I did what he told me and going a bit little faster. I was still scare to let go even. Darwin must have notice this. "Okay,how about this?" He pulled me right beside him and tell's me to keep doing the same thing. I-I think I'm getting the hang of this!

"Hey, guys!" Until Candy yelled which scared both of us and we both fell down. He was on top of me,our lips were very too close! "I heard complains about a mouse in the cafeteria. So it may be best to be in there now instead of trying to ki-"

"Okay! Let's go!" I said and quickly push Darwin off me. I really don't want Candy to make me explode. We went to the cafeteria to see a lot of food around each corner. We saw Gumball and Penny under the table while some food falls down from the ceiling. "What happen here?"

"There was a mouse crawling around,which cause some one to throw their food at it,but instead of hitting at it,it hit someone else," Penny explain.

"Then everyone started doing food battle!" Gumball said as he and Penny crawl out under the table.

"What!? I can't believe we missed that! WHY!? Why must I miss the greats free food battle ever!" Candy whined.

"Yep, it was-wait! Where did you get those cool soap shoes?! That's no far! Well then,at least I'll have time to make rocket boost!"

"Okay. But wheres the mouse?" I ask.

"Well,while the whole cafeteria was battling,I think I saw it, went outside to the playground." Great. This well be more difficult than I thought. We went out side and search for the mouse every corner of the playground. We would have checked around the dumpster but it would be a tough challenge for us,so Candy derided to check it for us.

"Did you guys find it yet?" I ask. All of them shook their heads.

"How about the one on top of that tree? Maybe that mouse knows where it is." Candy said. We all look up at the tree to see a mouse crawling around the tree.

"...That is the mouse!" We all yelled except Candy.

"Don't worry! I'll get this fella little fella down." Darwin said and climb up the tree. We saw him saying soft words,but we couldn't hear him. Suddenly,we heard screaming up in that tree. We try to find Darwin and the mouse put the leaves were covering him. It kept going to ten second's till we saw him drop down hanging on to a stick and by the end of it was a mouse hanging on to it too. Just before Darwin let go of the stick and the mouse went up in the sky.

"What happened!?" I yelled and shake Darwin to spill the beans.

"I-uh-I don't-!" Before he speaks,we heard the mouse screaming,probably falling from the sky!

"I got it! I think!" Candy said and held out both of her hands while skating backward around to catch it. "I got it...I-i don't know if I can!?" the mouse continued falling and falling until it finally landed in her hands. "Ha! I caught-" She nearly lose control and hit something rough and scaly. She looks up slowly to see a huge...big...t-rex...

"I-i-is t-t-th-that-?"

"Tina Rex...yep..." Gumball said in fear while hiding behind Penny and Darwin. Tina looks down at Candy with a very angry look on her face. I am so scared right now. 'Candy, what ever you do,Please don't get yourself killed!'

"Hello! I'm Candy!" She said and push herself away from Tina and stands in front of her. "I don't know if you know me, since, well...I'm in every class room that you're in. You may or may not know me as "The girl who runs towards the window to get away from test" or something." I couldn't take it anymore. I skate after her and grabbed both of her shoulders behind,which even cause me to hide behind her.

"H-hey s-sis? I uh...I thi-think I h-hear one of the p-parrots c-calling your name." I said very scared and afraid while Tina gives us a scary look,more like to me. " .T-t-Tina r-right? (Nervously chuckle) S-sorry if my-" Then out of nowhere,Tina roared at our face,but mostly Candy while I crouch down still hide behind her. Once she's done,she turned around and walk away. I pulled myself up to see Candy covered in gross saliva all over her.

"...I think that went well!" She said with a smile.

* * *

I gently put the mouse back in its pen with the rest and close it shut. Once that's done,I quickly came towards Candy to see any injuries.

"Are you hurt,did she do anything that is painful!? Did she-" I was screaming for hoping she's not hurt until she covers my mouth with her hand.

"I'm fine,Royal. I'm not even dead. Do you see me as a Frankenstein or something?" she said as I sigh in relief. At least she's not hurt. We all were on our way home till Darwin ask me something that I wish this can be my nightmare.

"Hey, Royal."

"Yeah?"

"...Didn't Candy said she's in every class room that Tina's in?"

"...Oh No! Every class room!? Even cooking!? Oh no! Why!?" I said nearly started to panic. How will I make sure Candy is alright if I'm not with her. I just hope Tina doesn't remember her next week.

 _No, one's point of view_

Wow. That was long."Oh your just jealous because my sister keeps her thoughts to herself and doesn't say stuff to her self and even reads minds." Why do I have to stick up with you? Now I wish that T-rex would have eaten you or maybe even crushes you. "Don't get yourself down. You know you have your brake."

"Candy! Go to bed!" Just go to bed now. So that I could start chapter 5 soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp,my** **cousin have to leave now. This maybe a hard challenge for us. But I will continued righting this story for me and my cousin. I even hope my cousin have a fun time at her school while I'm in high school for the very first time. And please leave a comment to tell us what your thoughts in this story or if we have any typo. Cause we been going over and over again if we have a typo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Is this a date?_

Royal was doing her homework while Candy is trying to practice her cooking project. Royal got distracted and start thinking about Darwin. His adorable little smile,his cute cheeks-

"Narrator! You're being creepy again!" (Groan) Why won't I get a break? You do know Royal just left right now,right? "She did?" Yes,because she couldn't focus and have to leave. "...Well,I'm sure she'll be fine. But would you do me a favor and keep an eye out for her. Not in a creepy way!" Alright. So,as I was saying,Royal goes to the park to see a lot of cute children playing around, tiny animals and pets playing,Darwin swinging on the swing's,adults enjoying on their picnic and-Wait,Darwin is here?

"Oh no! He's here too!?" Royal whisper in a panic. She was about to leave but Darwin already saw her.

"Hey, Royal!" He yelled as he got off the swing.

"H-hey Darwin. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Just finished my homework and thought it would be cool to go to the park."

"Really? I just came here since...Well,I think you get the point." Darwin already knows what Royal means.

"Do you mean she's talking to her-"

"Yep. She's my older sister and I thought she was kinda over it. So anyway,I came to the park to finish my homework. There are a few problems I couldn't figure out a bit." She said with a nervous face.

"Hmm,It's alright. Maybe I could help you." He brings Royals towards a picnic table and placed her books on the table including her homework. "So,which problem are you having trouble with."

"Well,mostly it's just math,"

* * *

Darwin explains to her how the problems work and how to do the easy way instead of the hard way,which his sister taught him that. "Okay,So this number goes over the three then I'll get...oh! It was C." Royal said and circle her answer. Darwin watch's her as he stairs at her beautiful pink hair. 'Don't do it,don't do it,don't do it.' His head said as he really wants to touch her hair. He couldn't help himself and touched her hair. It felt so smooth with a bit of smell of cotton candy. "Darwin? What are you doing?" Royal ask as Darwin immediately drew back his hand away from her hair. He felt his face is turning hot boiling lava.

"I-I-I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!" He said and look away from her.

"Uh...It's alright Darwin. Hey,why don't we hang out on top of that tree? It looks fun." She said and run towards this huge tree and start climbing it. "Darwin nearly said no since that mouse attack him. That's why he was screaming while hearing the mouse sought out 'Leave mother nature alone! She's ours and we love her!' He should have known that. She was being nice to all animals,and he's a fish. "Darwin! Are you coming!?" She said out loud since she's way up high in the trees.

"Y-yeah,I'm coming." He climbed up to meet her up and sit beside her. They both look to see a beautiful sun over the hill. 'This,almost feel's like were on a date.' Both thought at the same time,and it quite does feel like a date. But not really.

"Hey, Darwin?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like while you were little,living in this town?"

"Well,pretty much normal. Me and Gumball sometimes get pulled into crazy adventures or something?"

"Really? Like what?"

"Hmm,there was one time when Gumball ate a map while we were on a field trip and thought it would make him memorized it but then we get lost and have to force to survive."

"You mean like...eating-"

"NONOno! No, we didn't! Actually,Gumball was about to eat a cute little caterpillar till I stop him and let him release it,"

"Aww! That caterpillar must have turned into a beautiful butterfly!" What Royal doesn't know the caterpillar didn't last long for a bit till it got eaten.

"uh,Y-Yeah. That fella did turn into a butterfly. Anyway,I got hungry and kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"...May have eaten Gumball's clothes..."

"What!? (Laughing) That's gross but a bit funny. Oh please don't tell me you also ate his underwear." Royal kept laughing while Darwin blushes in embarrassment.

"Okay,okay. Let me tell you another what else happen here in this town. Mister dad kinda ran over Santa Claus."

"What?"

"Yep. And he even lost his memories. It was kinda a tough challenge to help him remember all his work as a Santa Clause."

"That's something...Did you get on his naughty list?" She said with a giggle.

"No! We still stayed on the nice list...But I don't know about Mister dad...Hmm,maybe." Royal thought a bit when Darwin kept saying Mister dad and Misses mom? Why don't he called them mom and dad?

"Darwin, why don't you call them Mom and Dad instead of Mister and Misses?" Royal ask.

"...Well,At first,I was a pet first then I started to breathe on land then the next thing happen,I grew legs. They started taking care of me like a son,and Gumball was like a brother I never have. We both play Dodge or dare,playing video games, and many other things. When we heard were about to have a sister in our family,we both kinda panic and thought if she would like us. When me and Gumball play a scary game, we both scream and ran straight to Anais room and baby cuddle with her. We heard her laugh and hug us both,almost like a caring type. We both know now she does like us,even though she is way much smarter than everyone else in the house. When years passed by,I finally knew when I was first adopted, I was a Watterson." he finished and look over to Royal to see her with a happy smile and a few tears in her eyes. "A-are you okay!? D-Did I make you cry!?" he said as he began to worry.

"No Darwin...I'-I'm just happy you have an amazing family. No wonder you and your brother and sister are always close." She said and hug him tight.

"Ack!-R-Royal-C-Cant b-breath!" he said as he choking.

"Oh,s-sorry." She said and let him go. Brownie came out behind her neck and jump on Darwin's head to reach up and grab an acorn above him. Darwin nearly flinches until he calms down. At least Brownie like's him than the other animals. "(Giggle) Sorry Darwin. Brownie will get any acorn she see's. I don't know why she still want's them? I even buy her a bag full of acorns."

"Maybe there's a different's between them?"

"Maybe." She said then look at the sun to see its almost dark. "Oh man! It's nearly dark! Come on,we better get going!" She said and climb down while Darwin catches up. They both reach to the ground on a pile of leaves-

"Ouch!" What. Out of the leaves,there was Gumball hiding in the leaves.

"Gumball?! What are you doing here?!" Darwin ask.

"It's not my idea,Candy drag us over her!" ...Why can't she leave this story alone in peace!

"Wait, what do mean Candy drag us here?" Royal ask with a bit anger in her voice. Just then,Anais,Penny, and Carrie emerge's from their hideout. "What are you guy's doing here!?"

"We told Candy this was a bad idea," Penny said with a sigh.

"Where's Candy?"

"Up in the tree where you two were at." Carrie pointed as Royal looks up to see Candy hanging on to a tree branch.

"Hey, Sis! Sorry, I followed you here,and also called the rest here to watch you guys!" She yelled above. How did I miss that!?

"...Candy! Are you nuts!? Who follow's someone!?"

"...I don't know,but I have a question, Is this a date you two are having." Well, Candy,you ruined the moment for both of them. They both blushed and look away. "It's just a question." Candy jump down from the tree to be attacked by Royal.

"Why! DO! YOU! DO! CRA-ZY! THINGS!" she yelled as she shaken her.

"W-why-why N-no-not?" Candy said as she being shaken. The rest went over to Darwin.

"So it was a date,wasn't net?" Carrie said with a smirk.

"What! No,no it wasn't!"

"Come on bro. You totally like her,as in like like. I thought this was an actual date." Gumball said.

"It wasn't a date...It just felt like one." Brownie climbed off of Darwin and climb right back on Royal's neck.

"Oh come on Darwin. It may be best to ask her on a date. You don't know who might steal her from your chance." Penny said with a wink. He thinks for a moment and thought maybe Penny was right. If he doesn't ask her out soon,he may never get a chance to ask her out. Back to Royal and Candy,Royal was done attacking her and came with the rest.

"Me and Candy talk for a bit,and I forgive you guys but please don't listen to Candy's crazy idea's." She said and left the park.

"Hey, Darwin. Can I talk to you for a second?" She asks and pulled him behind the tree. "Just a warning,make sure she only cry of happiness instead of sad tears. Because I don't like it to see my little sister crying. And another warning," she leaned close to him. "If you ever break my little sister heart,you and I are gonna have a problem." She said and left the park while Darwin was shaking. And was that really necessary!? "Yes,it is. You know I don't like to leave my little sister alone. I secretly followed her while you're too busy talking about this story. And I don't like any boy's who dump my sister that will make her cry." (Sigh) At least I know you do care about someone instead of doing your crazy dare.

Back to Darwin,Gumball,and Anais,they were all in their bedroom and both Gumball and Anais were hugging Darwin. "Come on guys,this is embarrassing."

"We're only doing this because you said you thought you weren't the Watterson,but dude,you are!" Gumball said.

"Yeah,don't you remember all the fun times we have,all three of us. And remember when you and Gumball babysit me,even though we did kinda destroy the house,but you will always be our brother and my favorite brother!" Anais said with a happy face

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Sorry." Darwin tries to get out of the hug but gives up and hug them back.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, the first week of my high school,it kinda goes well, except the first day of homework. Should've known. Hope you guys like this chapter,and please tell me if theirs any typo on the writing. My keyboard is still messed up. And sorry if this is a short chapter,have to do more homework. :(**


End file.
